


Death Be Not Proud

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bitterness, Community: wednesday100, F/M, Gen, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Widowed and childless





	Death Be Not Proud

**Author's Note:**

> August 23 2003

She hates the way life goes on in Smallville for everyone but her. Her husband's colleagues come to the store to buy suits for their children's weddings; Whitney's teammates stop by to pick up stereos and microwaves for their college dorms.

The Lang girl makes a few token visits, but her talk of "me, me, me" makes it clear she just _wants_ to mean well.

When Martha Kent - with her tarnished prince of a husband, and miracle baby no longer on the way - appears with Xeroxed pictures of _her_ missing son, it's all she can do not to gloat.


End file.
